lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaurung
Glaurung was the first terrestrial, fire-breathing Dragon in Middle-earth. He was known as the Father of Dragons. Biography Early years After suffering a number of defeats at the hands of the Ñoldor in Beleriand, Morgoth came to realize that his armies of Orcs were no match for the Noldor unaided. As such, he began to experiment with ways to create new, deadlier creatures for use in his armies. Glaurung was the result of these experiments. After a century of brooding and growing in the dark pits of Angband, Glaurung first emerged in FA 260 and attacked the Elves maintaining the Siege of Angband. Though Glaurung was not of the winged race that would later arise, he was the greatest terror of his time. He burned and ravaged Ard-galen, the land of the Elves in Hithlum and Dorthonion. However, he was not yet at his full strength, so was driven back by Fingon, the prince of Hithlum at that time, and his archers. Morgoth was displeased with Glaurung for revealing himself before he had grown to full strength, as Morgoth had planned for Glaurung's existence to be a complete surprise. To Glaurung, this attack was merely a youthful testing of his strength. Terrible as he was to the Elves, the armor of his scales was still vulnerable to the bite of weapons. However, despite his untimely foray, Morgoth's plans were not disrupted. War upon the Elves Dagor Bragollach ] Glaurung was contained in Angband for another two centuries before he was again loosed during the Fourth Battle of the Battles of Beleriand. Known as the Dagor Bragollach for the fires unleashed by Morgoth from the Iron Mountains, Glaurung in full power led Melkor's forces against the High Elves of Beleriand. Now fully grown, none could withstand his might, and with the Balrogs at his side, Glaurung led the Orcs to an overwhelming victory and broke the siege of Angband. Nirnaeth Arnoediad ] In the fifth battle, the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Glaurung caused even more destruction, as he had fathered a brood of lesser Dragons to follow him into battle. So a great army of Elves and Men fell before the onslaught, for none could withstand the Dragonfire save the Dwarves of Belegost, who had come to battle a common foe. After the Elven and Edain armies had been broken, Morgoth used Glaurung to hold the territories he gained; but force in battle was not the only power the monster knew. He brought many under his sway with the binding power of his serpent eye and hypnotic Dragon Spell. The Sack of Nargothrond ] After Glaurung aided Morgoth during the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, he was given the assignment to complete the Sack of Nargothrond, one of the Elven fortresses in Beleriand. Glaurung came upon Nargothrond with great force, and sacked the kingdom easily. He faced Túrin, son of Húrin, at the gate and so he froze him with his eyes. Túrin heard the screams of Finduilas, daughter of Orodreth, as he stood there. When the captives had been taken away, Túrin was released from Glaurung's spell and gave him two choices: to follow Finduilas or to aid his mother and sister, who were suffering in Dor-lómin. Túrin chose the latter, and in this way he was deceived by the dragon, for his mother and sister were living well in Doriath. Glaurung then gathered up all the treasures of Felagund and hoarded them deep within Nargothrond, and rested there, guarding them. Last years Glaurung received knowledge of Morwen and Nienor's departure to seek their family members. In the forest where they traveled, Glaurung found Nienor and caused her to lose her mind. She was driven to run through the forest "like a deer". Soon after this, Túrin found her crying on Finduilas's grave. Not knowing that she was his sister, Túrin named her ''Níniel'' ('tear maiden') and took her to his home with the folk of Brandir. There they lived for three years, during which they fell in love. Death ] After those years, Glaurung attacked the area around their home. Túrin resolved to kill the dragon. Two men went with him. One became afraid and fled, and the other was crushed by rocks. However, Túrin was able to kill Glaurung by thrusting his sword, Gurthang, into Glaurung's belly. Glaurung felt his death wound and screamed. When the dragon's blood touched Túrin, he fell into a swoon. Glaurung screamed until his strength was gone. Nienor found him there, with Túrin beside him. With his last breath, Glaurung gave Nienor her memory back, and died. Shortly thereafter, Nienor jumped into the river below, and Túrin awoke and threw himself on his sword.The Silmarillion: Quenta SilmarillionThe Children of HúrinThe Book of Lost Tales 2 Earlier stages In J.R.R. Tolkien's Lost Tales, Glorund was the original name of Glaurung. Parallel Túrin's killing of Glaurung greatly resembles the killing of the dragon Fafnir by Siegfried (or Sigurd) in German Mythology, who, knowing Fafnir's scales were impenetrable, dug a hole and waited for Fafnir to pass over it, allowing Siegfried to stab his dragon's vulnerable belly. Also like Glaurung, Fafnir's last words were a message to poison Siegfriend's trust in the ones he loved. See also *Glaurung's attack on the Beleriand Gallery Translations References ca:Glàurung de:Glaurung es:Glaurung fr:Glaurung it:Glaurung pl:Glaurung ru:Глаурунг Category:Sindarin words Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth